This invention relates to amusement devices attached to clothing. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a garment having puppets as integral parts of the sleeves of the garment yet hidden from view when not being used.
Amusement devices having a direct relationship to articles of clothing have been developed primarily to appease children. As a general statement, children are not excited to receive clothing as a gift. Most children would prefer to receive a toy in lieu of clothing because it's simply more fun. As a result, clothing has been developed having amusement devices attached thereto or a part thereof in some manner. However, in most instances in the prior art, it is readily apparent from viewing the clothing that a toy is attached. From a practical and an aesthetic viewpoint, toys attached to children's clothing being permanently visible and non-concealable are not popular among parents. The prior art discloses several of these types.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,479 to Sesco, Jr., for example, discloses a puppet-equipped protective cloth for use with children. The protective cloth includes those used at barber shops, i.e. hair cloths, and bibs used for protecting the child from getting food upon himself or herself. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4 of the Sesco patent, puppets are attached to the protective cloth so that a child can manipulate them while the cloth is being worn. Accordingly, there are holes in the cloth in alignment with the puppet so that a child can put his hands through the holes in the cloth and into the puppets to play with them. The puppets are sewn or otherwise attached to the protective cloth. However, as shown in the figures, the puppets cannot be hidden from view while they remain attached to the cloth if the child is wearing the cloth in the normal manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,165 to Brosk discloses a garment having a puppet attached to the pocket of the garment. The puppet is attached to the outer portion of the pocket such that the wearer of the garment can place her hand into the pocket and manipulate the puppet. As is obvious from the drawings, the puppet is permanently attached to the outer portion of the garment and, therefore, cannot be removed from sight during normal wear of the same.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,745 to Greenspan discloses a puppet for a clothing pocket. The puppets in Greenspan are attached to the garment pockets. The garment wearer may place her hands into the pockets to manipulate them for her own amusement or for the entertainment of others. When the puppets are not being used, they are designed for being stored within the existing pockets of the garment. As shown in FIG. 1 of the patent, however, the puppets are not attached to the sleeves nor are they storable therein.